


36

by endlessnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nice, Tsukki!”</p><p>He'd lost count already. He'd lost count of how many times Yamaguchi had complimented him during the game. It was impossible for someone to focus on the ball and try to block and receive giving his best AND count how many times his team mate sitting on the bench had shouted compliments at him. They did this every now and then, though, cause it was a fun challenge, trying to keep score of how many times Yamaguchi needed to tell everyone on the court how amazing his friend Tsukishima was.</p><p>Tsukishima Kei didn't consider himself amazing. He was an ordinary player with a not so ordinary height, but that was it.</p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi, his childhood friend, didn't agree in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	36

 “Nice, Tsukki!”

He'd lost count already. He'd lost count of how many times Yamaguchi had complimented him during the game. It was impossible for someone to focus on the ball and try to block and receive giving his best AND count how many times his team mate sitting on the bench had shouted compliments at him. They did this every now and then, though, cause it was a fun challenge, trying to keep score of how many times Yamaguchi needed to tell everyone on the court how amazing his friend Tsukishima was.

Tsukishima Kei didn't consider himself amazing. He was an ordinary player with a not so ordinary height, but that was it.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, his childhood friend, didn't agree in the slightest.

“That was a really great game, you guys, good job! Now line up and get ready, we need to leave in 30 minutes” Coach Ukai told them. Yamaguchi ran up to him and kep congratulating him on the last block he did with Kageyama, which wasn't particularly breath-taking, it seemed a simple block after all, nothing different from what he usually did on the court.

“No I'm telling you it was incredible!” He simply nodded. 

Yamaguchi changed quickly since he didn't play during the match and wasn't as exhausted as the other team mates and so he was the first to leave the gym. “I really like how Yamaguchi is always cheering you!!” Hinata was jumping around him with an enthusiastic expression, “he's always shouting 'NICE! TSUKKI!' and i like that A LOT!!!! You're so lucky!”

 _Am I?_ “Uh, I guess...”

“Why are you so reluctant?! Not to mention you seem annoyed about it!!”

_Me, annoyed? By Yamaguchi? No way._

“I'm telling you, it's a great thing! I wish Kageyama complimented me like that... But he's too focused on the game trying to be the best setter of all time and stuff like that so he ain't got much time to shower me in compliments, yeah... Plus he's not that kind of person, after all...” Hinata was lost in his internal monologue about Kageyama and was probably imagining a softer version of Karasuno's number 9 shouting all sorts of nice things to him, so he didn't even notice that Tsukishima was done changing and had left him already.

Hinata was right, Tsukishima thought to himself, he was lucky to have someone like Yamaguchi in his life. He never left his side, he'd always been there whether it was about volleyball or school or life in general. Yamaguchi was truly a good friend. When they got on the bus, Kageyama was already sitting next to a yawning Hinata, Daichi was next to Suga chatting about the match and how to organise the next practices, then of course Noya, Tanaka and Asahi were sitting at the back being loud as always. He looked for a free spot and there he was, waiting for him, a smiling Yamaguchi keeping the seat next to him for his friend. Hinata and Kageyama on the seats in front of them had already fallen asleep, resting with their heads pressed together. Tsukishima thought that it would have been nice to fall asleep like that, resting on Yamaguchi's shoulder, but he didn't want the rest of the team to see him like that. He had the reputation of the heartless sarcastic bastard, after all. So he just tried to fall asleep like that, sitting composed, he closed his eyes and part of him hoped for Yamaguchi to rest his head on his shoulder. But Yamaguchi instead started drawing circles on the back of Tsukishima's hand, thinking he was asleep already and that he wouldn't notice. He drew infinite circles, until he stopped. '3'. He drew a number. _What is this guy doing...?_ Followed by a '6'. 36. Tsukishima opened his eyes and looked down to meet Yamaguchi's embarrassed expression.

“I was awake the whole time, you know?”

“Uh, I know indeed, Tsukki...”

“Then why are you blushing? Why did you write that?”

“It's today's number. I can't believe you forgot.” Tsukishima hadn't forgotten, he just lost count of the compliments Yamaguchi had shouted so he didn't bring it up at the end of the match. He would never forget something like this.

“Usually I reach 40, and sometimes even beyond 50, I'm sorry Tsukki”

_Idiot. You don't have to apologise._

Most of the time Tsukishima doesn't know how to reply to those compliments. Even when he does know what to say, the words won't come out of his mouth, so he just stays quiet, hoping Yamaguchi would understand, which he usually does. He knows Tsukishima too well by now. And this is the case, Tsukishima went silent, Yamaguchi looked at him, flushed face, awkward smile on his lips, saying “sorry, Tsukki” one more time. Tsukishima cursed to every single god and saint he could recall because _god dammit_ they were still on the bus surrounded by all of Karasuno's players and the coach as well as the managers and Takeda sensei and he just _couldn't_ take Yamaguchi's face in his hands and crash their lips together even though he was _desperate_ for him and that's all he wanted to do. He couldn't. So Tsukishima waited. He waited until they finally arrived. He waited for everyone to say goodbye and leave. He waited until he's finally left alone with Yamaguchi on their way home. So he could touch him, so he could tangle their fingers together while silently walking. Se he could stop and hide behind a tree somewhere hoping not to get caught and he could hug the shit out of his team mate, his best friend, his _first love_ , and finally kiss him, kiss his cheeks, his jaw, the skin on his neck, and for the love of god _those lips_ that he believed had the only purpose of spelling nice words for him and kiss him back.

“Tsukki...” Yamaguchi breathed out. He just couldn't get enough of Yamaguchi's voice when he called his name. “I love Tsukki so much...” Tsukishima leant in again to kiss his lips one more time.

“I love you” he whispered. He kissed him again. “I love you” and again. “I... Love you, Tadashi.” Again.

“Are you gonna say that actually 36 times?” Yamaguchi laughed even though he was really enjoying it.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima's bright red face was still so close to him he could count his blond eyelashes. “I was trying to be romantic. If you want me to stop, then I will.”

“N-no, please...” Yamaguchi mumbled and brushed their lips together again. “Continue...?”

And so Tsukishima kept kissing him and told him he loved him again, and again, losing track of how many times he'd said it, distracted by Yamaguchi's eyes that brightened up every single time he said those words. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

_“I love you...”_

 

He had to admit, _someone being excited about you is a good feeling._

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go that was my first tsukkiyama fic i hope i don't suck too much at this  
> It was short i know but you have no idea how many fics i'm writing at the moment so just bE READY  
> hope you enjoyed tsukishima being a literal ray of sunshine you are very welcome


End file.
